


Bonding

by Taolicious



Category: SS501
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolicious/pseuds/Taolicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Bonding<br/>Fandom: SS501<br/>Pairing: OT4 [HyunKyuSaengMin]<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Summary: HyunJoong's mandatory bonding time.<br/>A/N: Written with the help of a lovely HyunJoong roleplayer. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

HyunJoong had sat them down in a circle, as usual during their weekly bonding activities. KyuJong silently hoped he wasn't picked this week, but it seemed the entire group was out to get him.

"KyuJong, it's your turn," the leader announced, smirking towards him.

He immediately opened his mouth to protest. "But hyung!" he whined, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest. "It's JungMin's turn!"

JungMin laughed and shook his head as HyunJoong replied, "We all took a vote, and we all want you." KyuJong could not protest any further. Once the entire group decided, he knew he couldn't back out of it. He just prayed that it wasn't the damn frilly maid costume again.

YoungSaeng flopped into his lap, and he looked down at him, gently stroking his hair. "So Kyu..." he mumbled. "How many dicks can you fit in your mouth?" KyuJong immediately stopped petting the man and shoved him out of his lap. He drew his knees to his chest, hiding his red face.

HyungJun gently rubbed his back, not quite understanding, but knowing his hyung was embarrassed. "Can't you guys let it go just this once?" the youngest asked as he wrapped his arms around KyuJong.

KyuJong shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Joonie. I'll take it. Just go be somewhere else." The maknae definitely didn't like any kind of group activity, and most nights, the leader wouldn't let him join. Something about it ruining his innocence.

"Strip," the eldest demanded after HyungJun had left the room. KyuJong did as he was asked, peeling off the layers he'd put on in hopes of defending himself from the others. When he was completely naked, YoungSaeng pulled him down to his knees. The older man already had his pants unzipped and his cock out. KyuJong sighed as he looked up at him, opening his mouth and letting YoungSaeng put his member in.

"You're so sexy, KyuJong," the otter whispered, holding his hair out of his eyes. "So fucking sexy."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw JungMin and HyunJoong both stroking themselves before the leader stepped over. "Suck," he demanded. KyuJong opened wider to accommodate the eldest's member. He couldn't imagine trying to fit JungMin in too, but he knew it was coming.

Sure enough, JungMin was between the two older men, his own cock out and ready for KyuJong's mouth. He pushed in slowly and KyuJong groaned. KyuJong's jaw hurt already, but he flicked his tongue over each tip in turn as he stared into HyunJoong's eyes. The older man stared back as he thrust in, moaning quietly.

"Good job, Kyu," YoungSaeng groaned, running his fingers through KyuJong's hair. "You look so good..." He pulled his cock out and stroked it slowly. KyuJong already knew where this was going. YoungSaeng always finished first. He reached a hand up and wrapped it around YoungSaeng's hand, stroking faster and closing his eyes. He felt his seed spray across his face, hitting both eyes before sliding down his cheeks.

The older man patted his cheek and carefully pulled Jungmin into the spot he'd previously occupied. He laid himself on his stomach, taking KyuJong's length in his hand and stroking him loosely. KyuJong moaned, sucking the two in his mouth harshly.

JungMin thrust in, his tip brushing against HyunJoong's, making the older man moan loudly. The leader fisted his hand in KyuJong's hair, tugging harshly. "You like that, Kyu?" JungMin asked as he lightly brushed his cheek with his thumb, swiping at YoungSaeng's cum.

KyuJong moaned around the two members in his mouth, swirling his tongue around them. He looked up at JungMin, knowing the other would just cum in his mouth if he didn't pull him out himself. As JungMin's head fell back, KyuJong pushed him away and wrapped his hand tightly around his length and pumped him quickly. The younger man held his hair back and spurted across his nose in three solid shots. JungMin ran his fingers through KyuJong's hair soothingly as he came down from his high.

'One left,' he thought, watching as HyunJoong thrust faster into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and relaxed his throat, taking his full length in his mouth. He reached out, taking the leader's hand in his. He knew HyunJoong liked the sentiment, and it seemed to help push the eldest over the edge. He pulled out slowly, and KyuJong closed his eyes once more, expecting it.

HyunJoong came hard, hitting him directly in the mouth. KyuJong swallowed, licked his lips, and swallowed again. YoungSaeng sped up the pumping on his cock, giving little kitten licks to the head. He'd almost forgotten about the older man, but now it was all he could think about, and he threw his head back, groaning low in his throat. He was close, and with JungMin and HyunJoong's hands both fisted in his hair he was brought to the edge, coming hard in YoungSaeng's face, nearly hitting his hair. The otter growled at him, shaking his head and pulling away from him.

JungMin moved first, slowly releasing his hair and walking off before coming back with a warm cloth and running it over KyuJong's face. KyuJong hummed appreciatively, squeezing HyunJoong's hand and letting it go. He took the cloth from JungMin and folded it in half, running it over YoungSaeng's face. He leaned back against the couch and handed the cloth back to the younger man, closing his eyes. HyunJoong lifted him into his arms, carrying him to the bed. "Goodnight," KyuJong mumbled, snuggling into HyunJoong's chest as the other members whispered their own goodnights. He curled up in the blankets as he was laid down, waiting for HyunJoong before cuddling up to him and dozing off.


End file.
